Rulers of the Eternal Sky
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: AU. Sora and Tsuna are twins; one is Class President of class 2-A with a penchant for making enemies while the other is a charming soon-to-be mafia boss. One raised in Japan while the other in Italy. Now Tsuna comes back bringing a home tutor with him.
1. Chapter One

**Oh mah god, I am actually working on a new story even though I have crap load of stuff already on my list. But no matter how much I tried to ignore this idea, it would not leave me alone. I'm serious; I've tried to ignore the idea but it would not go away.**

**IT. WOULD. NOT. FREAKING. GO. AWAY. **

**Which is probably why I am now typing this up. Don't worry, I'll still be writing The Guardian Angel and Fragments of Lost Memories, it's just that my inspiration for both stories happens to be lagging at the moment. Thus the reason as to why I am starting this. So anyways, now that I'm done lamenting my inability to curb my inspiration, on to the story. **

**You'll notice that there are A LOT of differences from the canon KHR. Of course, there will still be recognizeable parts, but for the most part quite a bit has changed. Like the fact that this is taking place during second year and not first. And that the main character isn't Tsuna.**

**Think you can spot the differences?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do now own KHR. I do, however, own the OC who will be playing the part of Tsuna's twin sister as well as the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Hey, the mid-term results have been posted!"

The second-year students who had gathered in the hallway surged forward, jostling each other occasionally and standing on the tips of their toes so that they could get a better view at the board and see who had ranked in the top ten. But the one thing that all the students wanted to know was who had the highest score out of over a hundred students in their year and therefore the number one ranking out of all of them.

All except one. And it just so happened that the student in particular who did not want to have the highest grade out of all the second years was, according to the board, number one among her peers.

Great.

"So who has the highest score?"

"Who else? It's the same person ever since we started Middle School: Sawada Sora."

"Again? And one of her friends happens to be in second!"

"Isn't Sawada Sora the class president of Class 2-A?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's also the only one who can stand up to Hibari-san!"

"She's also a complete bitch to practically everyone else though."

Listening to the whispers around her, a girl with chocolate brown hair who was standing a little ways from the general group of second years was rolling her red-brown eyes as she listened to the students talking. The one reason why she hadn't wanted to be at the top of her year academically again was because it would give the people who decided that they didn't like her even more incentive to talk badly about her.

"She must think that she's special!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down! She's glaring at us!"

"Why? Someone should let her know that she makes the rest of us look bad!"

"Kyoko-chan deserves to be in first!"

"I bet she looks down on us when she knows we're not looking. It wouldn't surprise me with that cold attitude of hers."

Honestly, why were the girls in her school so petty? If they had time to talk about her, then they definitely had time to hit the books and study to bring their own marks up or go out to a field and practice whatever sport they were in to improve their own abilities. What did they expect if all they did was gaze admiringly at their class baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi or talk badly about everyone else?

Then again her friends, her cousin, and even her own mom told her she studied way too much for a normal girl her age and didn't get out enough. The only way she went anywhere with anyone was when someone invited her to go with them.

Or forcefully dragged her out of the room.

Sora didn't bother telling them to shut up; they would just gossip out of her hearing distance or if she wasn't in the room. Besides, they knew better than to push her too far.

Hearing someone calling her name, she turned her head to see her two only friends walking towards her.

"Sora-chan! You got first place again!" Kasumi was smiling so brightly at her that Sora couldn't help but give her friend a small smile in return.

But her smile dropped slightly when she noticed that Kasumi was looking a little flushed and a bit unsteady on her feet. The girl should have been at home in bed and getting some rest, but she had really wanted to see what she had gotten in the mid-terms and came to school instead.

Kinomoto Kasumi was one of Sora's friends. With light skin, blue eyes and long black hair she looked like a porcelain doll. Combined with the fact that she was absent a lot from school and couldn't participate in PE because of her weak constitution, she really did give off the image of being a delicate beauty.

For some reason, the boys of their school found this aspect of Kasumi attractive and of course this gave some of the other girls a reason to hate her. It didn't help that despite the fact that she often had to miss school because of her health, Kasumi always managed to be ranked in the top ten.

Glancing over at the board, Sora saw that Kasumi had placed second this term. Last term, she had been in ninth place. It was nice to know that the study sessions over at Kasumi's house had paid off for them.

"Big surprise there." The girl standing next to Kasumi remarked, her arms folded across her chest and her lips pulled into an uncharacteristic frown. "You've been in first place ever since the first term of our first year!" Her violet eyes scrutinized Sora. "Are you _sure _there is no secret to you getting good grades?"

Sora gave her other friend a flat look. "Besides studying? No. And what are you complaining about? You were mostly goofing off during our study sessions for mid-terms but you managed to rank seventeen!"

Tsukuyomi Arisa was known for her athleticism and out going, positive tom boy personality. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty or mouth off at her senpais who abused their seniority over students. She didn't care that she was failing home economics class and would be voted worse wife ever; she was a free spirited person who didn't care about the fact she was unable to conform to the japanese society's ideal version of Yamato Nadeshiko.

Though the portion that made up her vastly different personality from most girls in Japan could be because she was a 'nisei'; someone who had Japanese parents and was Japanese in appearance but wasn't born in Japan. Arisa had lived in the States until the beginning of middle school when her parents decided to move back to her father's home town where he grew up in.

Of course, Arisa's straight-forward personality hadn't made her popular among others. Something she herself noticed, but didn't seem to care about.

"That's nothing compared to being among the top ten!"

"It's a huge improvement from last time." Sora retorted. "Weren't you nearly dead last during the last time we had exams?"

Arisa opened her mouth and then paused before she could say anything, appearing thoughtful for around a minute before she broke out into a grin and put her hands behind her head.

"Hey yeah, it _is _a big improvement! Why didn't I think of it that way?"

Kasumi giggled and Sora shook her head. It was amusing how Arisa could go from being in a bad mood to a good one in a split-second that it was practically a record.

"Hey, Sora, will you treat me to lunch now that I scored in the top twenty?"

The brunette glared at her friend, wondering how in the world Arisa thought that getting a high score meant being treated to a free meal.

"No."

**[~~~]**

After the start of her second week of middle school as a first year, there wasn't a single person in Namimori Middle who didn't know her name. Especially since she had talked back to Hibari Kyoya and shortly beat up the thugs (who were delinquents with pompadours) he had sent to greet her at the front gate after she had defied him.

Of course, such blatant displays of breaking what was the school 'norms' (at least for Namimori Middle) made her the topic of gossip. Ever since Hibari had turned most of the school delinquents into his own personal men who kept order in the school through means of physical force, everyone else had been afraid of him. The delinquents under his command were bad enough, but Hibari could instill fear into other people by just being in the general area alone.

And thus the Namimori Middle School Discipline Committee was born.

Sora had displayed that day in front of the school gates where many students were witness that she was unafraid of both him and his delinquent lackeys. And soon enough the 'lackeys' came to not only fear their leader, but the first year who had the guts to defy him and beat them up.

In her actions, she had earned the respect from the other students. Unfortunately, with respect there would always be others who would loathe that person. Sora soon became unpopular among her own gender and when she was nominated as Class President for 2-A, the amniosity towards her only grew much to her chagrin.

But Sora learned to tune it out a long time ago. She had earned their hatred by her particularly cold reception towards others at the beginning of her first year by both being emotionally distant to her own peers as well as disrespectful to her senpais, even though the older students she had shown attitude towards had not deserved respect from _anyone _at all.

Maybe if she had been nicer to her classmates, they wouldn't dislike her. Unfortunately, it was too late for that.

Sora probably would have given a damn back in elementary, but things were different now. The blue cloth glove covering on her left arm that extended from her hand to her elbow was proof of that in more ways than one.

Ever since-

"Sora, can I have one of your korokke?"

Sora stared at Arisa, who already had her chopsticks on one of the three breaded pieces of potato patty in her bento box. The girl who had asked the question had a pleading gaze in her eyes and Sora flatly stared at her before finally saying yes, Arisa could mooch off of her like she did every day.

"Thanks!" And Arisa was already cramming the korokke into her mouth, completely oblivious to her display of lack of manners.

In return, Sora snatched one of Arisa's California rolls and popped it into her mouth before she could take it back.

"Hey!"

Sora shrugged. "Consider it a fair trade. My korokke for your sushi."

Arisa grumbled, but even _she _saw that the trade off was fair and Kasumi just watched the exchange between her friends in amusement.

"Moocher." Arisa said, before continuing to eat her own lunch.

Before Sora could make a retort to that statement, she saw Kasumi glancing curiously over her shoulder and realized that someone was standing behind her.  
>With a sigh, she slowly turned in her seat to face the onslaught of what would surely be one of classmates who was less than happy with the current mid-term results and who wanted to say so right to her face.<p>

However, instead of someone fuming and looking pissed off, she was greeted with the impassive stare of a dark haired classmate of hers named Kurokawa Hana. Hana's best friend Sasagawa Kyoko was right standing behind her.

Sora raised an eyebrow at them as she wondered what the two of them wanted. Even though Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko were one of the few people who didn't give her grief, Sora didn't interact with them unless they themselves came up to her to discuss something. In the past, Kyoko had asked her for help on assignments on three different occasions.

"Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-san, is there something I can help you out with?" Besides Arisa and Kasumi, Sora addressed the rest of her classmates and other students in the school by their last name.

"Looks like you scored first again, Class President." Hana said, folding her arns across her chest. "Though should we really be surprised at this point?"

Sora couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you act as if you expected me to fail this term."

"I wouldn't go that far." Hana snorted. "But I wouldn't be lying if I said there were people who were out there plotting to make you fail and bump you out of first."

That was a new one. Someone who wasn't bitter about her score since the day began.

"Congratulations, Sawada-san!" Kyoko was smiling brightly; even more so than Kasumi had earlier.

Unlike Sora, Hana and Kyoko were well liked among the students of both genders not only in their own year, but in the first and thirds as well. The latter was regarded as being Namimori Middle's School Idol; with her light coloured caramel hair and golden eyes, she certainly fit the appearance. And not only that but Kyoko had a kind and caring nature that made her difficult to hate, even for Sora who found it easy to dislike other people.

At first, Sora thought Sasagawa's kindness was fake. But after a few days of being classmates, she learned that Kyoko was a genuine nice person. She wasn't fake at all and was as sweet as her appearance implied her to be, though there were times that Sora found her a bit annoying.

"Uh, thanks." Sora said, a little surprised that the School Idol herself had come over to literally congratulate her. "But you placed fourteen; that's still pretty good." Not in the top ten, but it was still something to be proud of considering just how many students there were in one year.

And hey, she was above Arisa. And the red head knew it too, especially with the way she was scowling at the School Idol.

Kyoko smiled again, but it wasn't as big as when she had first come over with Hana.

"Nothing compared to first, though."

There wasn't really anything Sora could say to that, and saying otherwise probably would have made things worse.

"So what did you come over for?" Arisa said, interrupting the awkward silence. "Cause if you're hoping to get some pointers to improve your score, she's just going to tell you to go home and study."

Hana gave her a look of disgust as Kyoko's cheeks flushed pink.

"Tsukuyomi, do you just say what's on your mind or is the filter up there broken?"

Arisa's response made Sora snort and Kasumi 'cough'.

"What filter?"

Hana glared at Arisa before nudging her friend forward. "Go on Kyoko. Ask her what you wanted."

"So then why did you come if Sasagawa was the one who wanted to ask the Class President for something?" Arisa persisted, making the School Idol flush even more.

_'Arisa just loves digging herself bigger holes, doesn't she?_' Sora said blankly in her mind.

But Sora wasn't at all surprised that Kyoko had come up with Hana to speak with her. Usually when she spoke with other people, the other person was usually with someone else. Or two. Or three. The most she had spoken with was when a group composed of six sneering third year girls thought that Sora was getting big headed and needed to be put in her place.

How Sora loved humiliating them after that.

Arisa was the one who had broken it to her one day: a lot of the students found Sora to be really intimidating. They may have respected her, but at the same time they found her the kind of person to be feared. Maybe if she wasn't such an Ice Queen ninety-five percent of the time, Arisa said, they probably wouldn't be so freaked out when they were talking to her.

"Um... Sawada-san." Kyoko began hesitantly.

Sora waited patiently.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what I did wrong..." Kyoko brought out a paper and Sora saw that it was the English mid-term.

The brunette wordlessly took the sheet from the girl and started scanning it. She noted that the score at the top of the page was sixty; it was barely a pass, but it was a whole lot better than borderline. Briefly, Sora wondered how Kyoko was fourteen out of all the scores with this kind of mark, but didn't dwell too deeply about it. Just because Kyoko was air headed when it came to perceiving the admiring stares of the male population didn't necessarily mean she was book dumb.

As Sora examined the paper and took mental note of why parts of Kyoko's paper was riddled with red marks, she didn't realize that Arisa was looking over her shoulder until the red head pointed something out to the School Idol in a not-so-quiet voice.

"Here's a mistake: Your is a posessive adjective and you're is a contraction of 'you are'. You switched the two around so it reads 'You are apple pie is done' and 'Your good at singing'."

Sora glared at her friend and moved the paper out from her line of sight.

But she knew Arisa was right; Sora was better at english than most of her classmates, but Arisa had spent most of her life in North America and was much more familiar with the universal language than Sora was. In fact, Arisa had scored _higher _than Sora in english.

Looking up at Kyoko, Sora confirmed that Arisa was correct. Then taking her own blue pen to differentiate from the teacher's red, Sora corrected the other errors that Kyoko had made with Arisa occasionally remarking on parts that were 'obvious' until Kasumi smacked her on the head and told her to not to look at someone else's work and start criticizing it. Not everyone excelled in english as Arisa did, after all.

Sora looked the paper over again to make sure that she hadn't missed anything before handing it back to Kyoko. The School Idol thanked her and Sora smiled back before resuming to ear her lunch. Or she would have if the girls on the other side of the room hadn't started talking.

God, could she go one day without hearing anything deragatory said about her?

"I bet she thinks she's better than Kyoko-chan because she went up to her for help!"

"Did you hear Tsukuyomi? Just because she's lived in America, she acts like she knows a lot more than us!"

"Kyoko-chan should have been the one in first! At least she doesn't look down on us! Why does someone like Sawada have such good grades?"

"She probably has to study all day." The chatty gossips burst into a fit of giggles.

"Is it a surprise that Kinomoto got second?"

"Well they are _friends_."

"But Kinomoto is absent all the time! How does _she _get to be in _second_?"

"Apparently Class President takes notes for her and delivers them to her house for her!"

"It's not _fair. _Some people get all the luck."

Sora wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation as the girls walked out of the room. Silence hung in the air between them as the three friends digested the gossips' words before Arisa snorted and pushed her lunch box away.

"They _really _know how to ruin an appetite." Arisa grumbled, glaring in the direction the girls had last been before they left.

"Ignore them. Apparently everything I do upsets them in some way or another." Sora sighed. She took a bite of her last korokke, but for some reason it tasted bland in her mouth.

**[~~~]**

By the time Sora got home late in the afternoon, she was exhausted. She greeted her mom who was in the kitchen already making dinner before going up to her room to get a head start on her homework. After finishing english (which was only one sheet), she found that she couldn't bring herself to do any more and shoved the books and sheets to the side. She stacked up the homework she had to do for tomorrow in a neat pile on her desk then went over to her bed and collapsed on it, burying her face in to the pillow.

She was tired.

She was so tired.

So very, very tired.

Day after day, Sora felt completely drained. Even sleeping fourteen hours straight once hadn't made the tired feeling go away; it just served to make her very reluctant to get out of her own bed until her mother went up to her room and said lunch was ready. And though she tried to keep up a front that everything was a-okay with her, she had the feeling that everyone around her was beginning to notice that something was up. She knew that she'd have to spill sooner or later, but she would deal with that when it came around.

Though her older cousin Ieyasu was pretty persistent in his attempts to get her to talk. Last time he came over to have dinner with her and mom, she had nearly thrown her textbook at his head if just to get him to leave her alone.

Lifting her head from the pillow, she found herself staring at a photograph inside an elaborately decorated frame that lay in the middle of her bed's built in shelf.

It was a picture of three people. She was in it and standing beside her was her twin brother, Tsuna. Being so busy with mid-terms and all, she had practically forgotten about him.

Sora and Tsuna were fraternal twins, something that was made obvious with the fact that they were born as a girl and boy respectively. Tsuna's hair was spiky and a shade of light brown in contrast to the straight dark brown that Sora had inherited from their mother. But he did have her brown eyes while Sora's red-brown had skipped over from her grandparents' generation. Even with those differences, there was still a physical resemblance between the two of them that you could see if you looked closely.

The third person in the picture was a girl with copper hair and amber eyes who stood next to Sora on her other side. She was taller than the Sawada twins (who were six at the time the picture was taken), signalling that she was older than them.

The three of them looked happy; Sora was grinning, Tsuna was smiling shyly and Mizuki... Mizuki looked the happiest out of all of them. Her grin was even bigger than Sora's.

Sora put the picture back on the shelf again and plopped back onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

In the past, she had been so much happier; not the 'Ice Queen' she was today. She used to be out going and social, and her grades weren't that good since she couldn't be bothered to concentrate on her school work because she was too busy playing with the other students.

But now... things were different.

Then one day out of the blue, her dad one day and upped and took Tsuna to Italy with no explanation other than he was going to raise Tsuna to be a man. That was the last time Sora had seen him. No phone calls, no letters, no e-mail... nothing. She had no idea how he was doing at all.

It was like she never had a brother at all.

And as for Mizuki...

A bitter smile crept on to Sora's face and her left arm ached painfully.

She hadn't seen Mizuki for two years.

And she would never see her again for as long as she lived.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! Whoo, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would to type up and I kept erasing parts and re-writing them because I wasn't satisfied with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. The first chapter was just an introduction to the story and there are some differences that you'll notice later on. <strong>

**Hopefully Sora isn't portrayed as being a mary-sue, but you never know.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review, since reviews are love!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow, glad you guys liked the story. Makes me so happy!**

**Of course, one reviewer pointed out that Sora had mary-sue qualities. And she's right. The first point can't really be helped since that's what I intended in the first place. And yeah, the girls reasons for hating Sora seem pretty shallow but Sora doesn't exactly portray herself as being likeable either. Though I'll delve into why she's so hated by her peers later. However, she also brought up a very good point so I've went back to the previous chapter and made some changes to explain why she isn't liked very much.  
><strong>

**Ah, and there's a variety of twists that will differentiate the three main girls (Sora, Arisa, and Kasumi) from the others in terms of the Flames being the main power, but it is well within the rules of the KHR realm. **

**I think.  
><strong>

**Anyways... on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I do, however, own Sora, Arisa and Kasumi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Time passed and soon enough the students of Namimori Middle found themselves occupied with studying for the Final Exams. Much to Arisa's exasperation, Sora had shut herself away in her room about a month before the Finals to begin preparing for them. It wasn't until her mother had barged into her room and literally threw her out into the streets after a quick dressing down that Sora finally got the message that she should get out of her room once in a while.

However, she had forgotten about that little detail when she holed herself up in her bedroom during summer vacation in favor of doing her summer assignments early so that she didn't have to do anything else until school started up again.

Which was why she had a very rude awakening one day when she was in the middle of her math assignment and her cousin had dropped in for a visit.

"Sora!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Ieyasu-kun has come to see you!"

The brunette in question looked up from her assignment and towards the door, debating whether she should reply or not. She hadn't seen her cousin for a month since he had been away on business of some sort (though what kind of business that a man in his early twenties needed to be away for was beyond her imagination). This was nothing unusual as Ieyasu being away for long periods of time had become more and more frequent over the years.

While she still sat by her desk still contemplating on going downstairs or not, her bedroom door suddenly slammed open. Sora jumped in her seat, but her door nearly being cracked in half by her mother wasn't what startled her.

No. It was the pissed off expression on her mom's face that had her inching back as far as she could from the angry woman until her seat backed into her desk.

Her mother may have been the perfect ideal Yamato Nadeshiko and Sora may have been the Ice Queen of Namimori Middle, but there was no contest as who was the one who held the power in the Sawada household.

"Sawada Sora!" Her mother said in the scolding tone that had her daughter scurrying to do whatever she wanted within seconds if just to get the woman off her back. "It's been a long time since Ieyasu has come over! Go downstairs and see him right now!"

Actually, it was a month and several days. That was short compared to him being away from Namimori for four months at one time. But Sora wasn't going to point that out to her mother when she was so ticked off at her.

Sawada Nana was generally an easy going person who had a lot of patience, but she wasn't someone you wanted to make angry either. Sora of all people knew better than to try her mother's patience, but that was easier said than done since she couldn't predict what would fly with her mother and what wouldn't.

"Fine." Sora growled. "Can I at least get changed first?"

She was still in her summer pajamas, which consisted of a pair of loose shorts that came down to her knees and a t-shirt that was one size too big for her. Sora may have had an impeccable image at school, but she had a sloppier appearance whenever she was home.

Nana eyed her daughter critically for a few seconds before sighing and putting her hands on her hips. "Alright. But you better come down otherwise I'll come up here again and bring you into the living room myself."

Sora did not doubt her mother's words so she promised that she would be downstairs in ten minutes or so. Once the woman was out of the room, the girl began rifling through her dressers to find a decent outfit to wear. She found a pair of jean shorts and soon paired it up with a blue tank top and a white summer jacket.

Quickly running a comb through her hair so that it wasn't so messy, she went downstairs to greet her cousin. Just as Sora got to the bottom of the staircase, she overheard her mother and cousin's voices coming from the living room.

"...so how is she?"

Even though it had been a while since she heard it, she instantly recognized Ieyasu's voice.

There was silence and then an exasperated sigh. "It's the same. She's gotten a little better when Arisa and Kasumi came into her life, but other than that, as soon as she gets home, she locks herself into her room until it's dinner time."

No doubt they were talking about her.

Sora wondered if she should walk into the living room and make herself known or remain in place and listen in on her family talking about her. She chose the latter when she heard what else her mom had to say.

"...I'm happy that she's at the top of her year and that she's the the President of her class, but..." Nana paused in her sentence.

She had an inkling to what her mom was going to say next. Or would have anyways.

Sora was perfectly aware of the fact that she was no better than an automaton that did the same thing day after day. In the morning she got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to school, came home, did her homework, eat dinner, did some more homework and then finally went to bed. The next day, she would repeat those series of events again. The only time she ever got out of the house was when Arisa or Kasumi made plans for the three of them _without telling her about said plans in the first place._

Yes, it got tedious. But the last time she had listened to her mother's advice on getting out of the house and doing something other than her homework had resulted in her going out for a night long walk. A night long walk that lasted till 2 AM in the morning and would have lasted even longer had it not been for her mom freaking out at why her daughter hadn't returned after six hours and contacting her cousin who in turn asked for his friends' help in searching for Sora.

Boy was it fun when she had finally been found by Ieyasu's friend who not only acted like a creep but laughed like one too (nufufufu).

Knowing that she was unlikely to get any more information in the conversation between them, the brunette decided to get things over with so she could go up to her room again and stay there for the remainder of the day.

"So where did you go off to this time?" Sora didn't bother with introductions as she was planning on skipping out on him after she was done saying hi.

"Sora!" Nana sounded exasperated by her daughter's rudeness, but Ieyasu didn't mind so much.

"Italy. And America." He answered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's always Italy."

Ieyasu just smiled at her.

"Well, if that's it I'm going to be heading up to my room now." Sora sighed. And she got dressed for nothing too...

"Ah, Sora-chan." Her cousin's voice snapped her attention back to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?"

Sora simply stared at him before turning on her heel and walking right out of the room.

Or at least she tried to. Her mother followed her, grabbed the back of her shirt and promptly dragged her right back in.

**[~~~]**

She didn't know who she should be mad at: Ieyasu for suggesting the idea in the first place, her mom for shoving a shoulder strap bag into her hands and then literally throwing her out of the house, or herself for giving into her mother's demands of going downstairs and greeting her cousin, starting the whole chain of events that got her here in the first place.

"So where do you want to go?" Her cousin asked.

Sora glared at him, hoping that he got the message that she wasn't in the mood to do anything with him.

"Ah, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Sora twitched, her fingers flexing as she contemplated punching Ieyasu.

"Er, frozen yogurt?"

"Fine." It was better to head him off at the beginning. Her cousin would have just continued suggesting places they could go until Sora finally gave in due to annoyance.

As they walked to the store that sold frozen yogurt, she took notice of the stares they were attracting, particularly from the female population. Sora snorted lightly, before directing her stare straight ahead of her so that she didn't have to acknowledge her cousin's admirers.

Her cousin, Sora hated to admit, was very handsome. He had soft spiky blond hair and eyes that were a light shade of orange and if it could be considered a bonus, he was also a very kind person. Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada was the dream man of every female out there in search of a prince. She didn't know if it was a good thing that he was unaware of this fact or not.

Unfortunately for all the single girls out there, he was already taken.

He was dating Tsukuyomi Rie.

Arisa's sister.

Sora had accidentally found out when she had been over at her cousin's place one day and Rie had called. She had beat her cousin to the phone only to hear the voice of her friend's sister. When Rie realized that it had been her younger sister's friend who had answered, she pleaded with Sora not to tell Arisa that she and Ieyasu were going out.

Sora promised she wouldn't say anything. She already knew what Arisa's tendencies towards Rie's boyfriends were and it usually involved the boyfriend, a metal baseball bat, and a three hour long chase around town. Sora had to admit that Arisa had a very good for scaring off her older sister's boyfriends like an over protective dad- and it just so happened that their father was exactly that and he encouraged his younger daughter's habit of threatening the boys who went out with her older sister.

Rie's dating history was, well, horrible. For some reason, her friend's older sister always picked the worst kind of boys to go out with. A player, a jerk, a guy who was overly controlling... ect.

So against her better judgement, Sora promised she wouldn't say a word about it to her friend. Despite Arisa's tales, she decided to keep her mouth shut on the issue. She chalked it up to family loyalty since Rie was going out with her cousin. And Ieyasu was ridiculously nice, so Rie's luck could be turning around with Ieyasu. Though if he hurt Rie in anyway, Sora wasn't going to hold Arisa back when she went on a rampage.

After Ieyasu grabbed their yogurt, they headed... somewhere. She didn't bother asking where they were going because she didn't really care as long as it used up time and she could go home again.

Unfortunately, the universe liked torturing her once she was outside the confines of her own room because they met up with his friends about half an hour later.

There was nothing wrong with Ieyasu's friends. In fact, hanging out with them was probably a girl's dream come true because like her cousin, they were all very attractive specimens of the male gender. Except in Sora's case there were the factors that one) Sora was not the type of girl who obsessed over hot guys like a good portion of other girls her age did and two) they were her _cousin's _friends and about five years older than her.

"Oi! Giotto!"

Sora tensed when she heard the voice and slowly turned in the direction it had come from. It was from the outside dining area in one of Namimori's restaurants. At a table of six, one of the men was waving at them. She inwardly cursed and reluctantly trailed after Ieyasu as he went over to greet them.

"Giotto" was another one of Ieyasu's names, something his friends often called him. It was his Italian once since not only was he Japanese, he was also half Italian thanks to his mother and Sora's aunt, Felicia.

Sora stood a little ways away from them and hoped that they didn't see her.

No such luck.

"Well if it isn't Sora." G., Ieyasu's best friend, said as he leaned back in his seat and eyed her critically as if to confirm if it was really her. "I haven't seen you for a while."

'_That's because you guys were abroad for a month. AGAIN.' _Sora wanted to say, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She coughed when the scent of cigarette hit her nostrils and glared at the red haired man who had a cancer stick between his lips. How in the world could he _inhale _that _poison _into his body?

G., whose real name was practically unknown to everyone except maybe Ieyasu, had pale red hair that bordered on being pink and red eyes that were a shade darker than his hair. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt that had some of its top buttons unbuttoned. It was accompanied by a green tie that hung loosely around his neck and black pants. As usual, his clothes were rumpled, giving him a sort of bad boy look that all the girls fell for. His most noticeable feature though was the red tattoo on the right side of his face that pretty much screamed he was the rebel type.

"If I get lung cancer and die because of you," Sora coughed. "I promise that I will come back and haunt you."

G. rolled his eyes, but put out his cigarette anyways. If he dared to smoke when Kasumi was around, Sora would hurl him and his precious packet of cancer sticks into whatever nearby solid object thar was closest to her.

"That's better." Another one of Ieyasu's friends rolled his eyes at G. when the man started to pout. He gave Sora a thumbs up. "Thanks. That was his third one and he wouldn't put it out until you got here."

Kiyotaka, or Knuckle as he was commonly known to others, was the boxing enthusist of the group. As such, he valued his health and strength and disliked anything that put it in danger such as G.'s chain smoking ways. He also happened to be the older brother of the well known 'extreme boxer' at Namimori Middle Sasagawa Ryohei and the cute School Idol Sasagawa Kyoko.

In contrast to the loud third-year Sora had smacked several times in the hallway for running down Arisa twice and nearly running into Kasumi, Kiyotaka's hair was black and he had a much more calmer personality than the silver hot head who was constantly screaming at people. And like Ryohei, he had a white bandage plastered over his nose.

"G.," The youngest of the group, a man with curly green hair and green eyes, leaned back in his seat lazily and sighed. "It's okay if you want to slowly kill yourself, but please think of the other people around you."

Sora snorted at that and had to cough several times to contain her laughter. The man who said the comment winked at her and she smirked back at him in return. Lampo may have been the youngest of the group, but he was also the most sarcastic and the one who Sora got along with the most since they were often complaining to each other about a variety of things, especially when it concerned their respective group of friends.

"What did you say?" G. glared at him.

"I said-"

What would have likely escalated into an argument was interrupted by the mediator of the group. Yamamoto Ugetsu was the son of the owner of the best sushi shop in town as well as the older brother of her classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi. He had black and equally dark eyes, but unlike his father and brother he had much paler skin. No doubt something he inherited from his mother.

"Now, now." He said in a soothing tone. "Let's not start."

There was a barely detectable subtle tone in his voice that stated that if they took the argument further, he would take his wooden sword and crash it down upon their heads. G. and Lampo got the hint and didn't bring up the issue any more.

"Hm." Oh no, that _guy... _Daemon was talking. "I was under the impression that hardly come out if your room any more."

Sora twitched, her hand flexing as if she wanted to punch him. Which she did, but there was a difference between actually punching someone and contemplating on whether to carry out the act or not.

"Actually, I do." Which was the truth. She didn't stay up in her room _all _of the time; she had to go downstairs for dinner and Arisa and Kasumi often tag teamed her and got her out of the house by force. She wasn't a hikikomori after all.

"Only if someone drags you out of your room." Daemon said playfully.

_'Urge. To kill. Rising.' _He might have meant it in a teasing way, but Daemon had a knack for annoying Sora to the high heavens.

As if sensing the killing intent radiating off of her, she saw her cousin give her a look that no one else but her could see. Sora looked away and attempted to ignore Daemon.

"Hmph." Sora's eyes flicked towards a man with blond hair and blue eyes before looking away again. It was the older brother of the delinquent Prefect who kept order at her school. The two of them looked so much alike that Sora could barely stand to look at him as well.

She had heard stories of Alaude being as much of a terror as his younger brother was when he was younger but thankfully for everyone in Namimori he had grown out of that stage and had a much calmer persona than the one who she often saw stalking the halls and beating random people up for some of the most ridiculous reasons such as 'crowding him'. Alaude didn't socialize much and he didn't like being surrounded by people, but he at least had the sense of getting out of the room instead of bashing the faces of the other people with a weapon.

"Hey, uh, we need to talk to you about something." G. glanced over at where Sora was standing and even without the familiar feeling of that _twinge _she had become accustomed to, she could already tell where this was going.

Rolling her eyes, Sora turned away from them. "Don't mind me. I'll be back in an hour or so. See ya."

And without a word of good-bye to her cousin or his friends, she began walking away. They had stuff to talk about and they were obviously not going to talk about it with her around.

**[~~~] **

The men watched Sora stalk off in silence, her body seething with anger as she walked away from them as fast as she could. G. turned guiltily towards his best friend who was staring forlornly in the direction his cousin had gone off in even though she was no longer in his line of sight.

"Were you two hanging out with each other today?" G. asked.

"...yes."

G. winced. Not good. It must have taken a lot of effort to get Sora out of the house and it had taken only a few seconds for her to go off by herself. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to make what he needed to say quick so that his boss could get back to tending to his difficult cousin.

**[~~~]**

Since she had quickly finished off her yogurt, Sora quickly bought a triple scoop ice cream and was devouring it as if she hadn't had lunch or breakfast. Considering that she hadn't, it would probably explain why she was so freaking hungry. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had been sent away like a little kid who didn't need to hear what the adults were doing.

In fact, it was always like that.

Whenever Sora came across Ieyasu with his friends lately, she would always be forced to go somewhere else.

Not that she particularly cared since she hadn't even wanted to go out with her cousin in the first place. Her mother, after all, had thrown her and her stuff outside of the house and made sure that Sora wasn't going to be able to come back until several hours later.

Making sure that her ice cream didn't drip on to her, Sora rifled through the hand bag her mother had tossed her. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to find her cellphone.

Using the same hand that had been searching for the phone, the girl turned it on and went to the contacts list. Arisa had gone to the United States of America for Summer Vacation with her family to visit her friends there and Sora had a feeling that Kasumi wasn't up for coming to the park Sora was sitting at, even though it was a ten minute walk for her.

Two minutes and a phone call later, Sora's theory of Kasumi not feeling well that day had been confirmed. Kasumi had wanted to meet up with her upon the her friend's suggestion of just meeting at the park since it was usually her and Arisa doing the inviting, but the housekeeper who looked after her had put that idea to a halt since Kasumi's health wasn't at its peak.

With a sigh, Sora tossed her cell back into the bag and finished off her ice cream. To her dismay, some of it had started dripping down her arm after the phone call so she used the napkins she had been given to clean up the ribbons of ice cream spiraling down her arm. She could have easily licked it off but in public, the action looked pretty... suggestive.

Several more licks of the three scoops and the crisis of having a sticky mess on her hands was averted.

She had managed to finish off one scoop of ice cream before her cousin found her again.

"You're going to ruin your appetite." He said, shaking his head.

"Meeting end early?" She asked in between eating her ice cream and ignoring his comment.

"Yes." Ieyasu hesitated a little and that was enough physical evidence for her to determine that he wasn't telling the truth... at least, all of it. As for her 'sixth sense', it told her right off the bat.

That was something Sora had noticed lately. She was able to tell if people were telling the truth, telling half-truths or just out right lying to her. At first, it started off as a sort of twinge in her gut, like an instinct, that only grew from there.

At first she thought it was just pure luck until her 'random guesses' turned out to be right all of the time. There were no 'wrongs'.

And it wasn't just lies; she was able to tell if someone was trying to sneak surprise attack her. It started when she first avoided Hibari's attack during his 'duty' of watching the students by the school entrance. He had, for some reason, decided to spring surprise attack her.

Though Hibari attacking students for no reason other than because they broke the rules or offended him in some way was nothing out of the ordinary.

Something in Sora's mind and gut at the time told her to move and she did just that... avoiding a tonfa to the head just seconds before it made contact.

Sora didn't know what was going on, but she could start _seeing _through things and people. One day, everything was normal and there was nothing out of the ordinary and the next... she had suddenly developed a sixth sense.

Or was it that it slowly started building up to that?

Sora knew this sudden 'ability' wasn't normal, but what exactly was she supposed to say to other people? 'Hi, I can suddenly see right through you and your paper thin lies and facade you put up when other people are watching'? Not only would she be offending people left and right, but she would looked upon as being some sort of freak.

Even more than she usually was, anyways.

But instead of confronting her cousin on the half truth he had told, she merely shrugged and asked him what he was planning next.

**[~~~] **

Early the next morning, Sora was abruptedly woken up by a loud shriek that came from downstairs. Quickly kicking off her blankets, Sora raced downstairs to see her mother staring at a letter with a happy expression on her face. It had been a long time since Nana smiled like that.

Ever since her long time and best friend had passed away in that accident two years ago.

Having not seen her mother look so joyous for so long, Sora blinked at her in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked the woman slowly.

Nana smiled back at her and showed her the letter. "Sora-chan, look!" She shoved the letter into her daughter's face.

Sora slowly lifted the letter a safe distance away from her face and started reading it. A minute and hardly a paragraph later, she nearly dropped the paper while her mother was squealing over a second one.

According to the paper in her hands... her brother was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, finally done. Sorry, it might be a while before this story gets updated due to exams and lack of inspiration. But hopefully, the other characters that Sora meets will be enough to tide you over for a bit, eh? <strong>

**As for Nana in this story, I'm sure some people think she's a bit OoC. From her canon version, she is but events from before and her daughter's attitude as of late has developed her personality into what you have seen so far. She's stern to Sora, but this is because her daughter is such a head case at times.  
><strong>

**And can anyone guess what ability Sora has slowly started developing?  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are love!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Oops, looks like I did manage to raise Sora's mary-sueness to another level. Of course, this means I have to work extra hard to balance it out as well. Which I will work on, I promise. Though she defintely earned her high grades by locking herself in her room all the time and studying.  
><strong>

**Once again, I see where this is going and understand the concerns. So far, only girls have shown their dislike towards her but there are boys who don't like her either because she doesn't fit the criteria of what they expect of the other gender. I just portrayed the girls more because they tend to attack people through words and gossip while boys are more prone to bullying through threat of physical force. If you want guys who dislike her, I can bring up Hibari's minions and a whole lot of other guys who I'll portray in a few chapters or so.  
><strong>

**An explanation for the Hyper Intuition is that Sora was more intune to the ability and thus only time was needed for it to begin developing strongly. Like people who were automatically born with a sixth sense in supernatural stories, mangas or animes. And I think in the canon, Tsuna had strong flames when he was a small child but had them sealed off by the Ninth during a visit.  
><strong>

**Sorry if I sound so defensive, but I felt the need to clear up a few things. Of course, having your character criticized is never an easy thing either.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I do, however own Sora, Arisa and Kasumi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The first thing Sora woke up to was the sound of her mother happily making breakfast. She had slowly started growing used to her mother's cheerfulness over the summer, but she sounded particularly happy this morning.

Forcing herself up from the comforts of being underneath her sheets, she stumbled towards her desk and looked for the mini calendar that helped her keep track of the days. After a few minutes in which she accidentally also knocked over a few books, she finally found the calendar and tried to determine what the date was. Her red-brown eyes swept past the crossed out days and finally landed on the current day; the one that just so happened to be circled with a red felt tip pen.

Today her brother was finally coming back.

Today she would finally see him again after nearly seven years.

Sora knew she should have been elated that she would finally get to see her other half; who wouldn't in most cases?

But that wasn't how she felt at all. Instead of feeling happy that Tsuna was coming back, she felt... conflicted. She couldn't describe how she felt about having him in her life again, but happy would definitely not be at the top of her list.

No.

She felt more angry and resentful over the fact that after hearing nothing from him or her dad for years, he decided to announce that he was coming to Japan again just before school started up again so that he wouldn't be late for the start of the Fall Semester by mail.

It would have been one thing if he had kept in touch with her and mom, even it it was just once every few months. But he didn't. Hell, she even saw dad two years ago, which was more than she could say for her brother. Though her dad only showed up because at the time, things had been... difficult for the lack of a better term.

If that was the term that could be used to describe his only daughter was in a coma and his wife had continuous break downs. Sora was even less happier with her dad; him being the reason why her brother was in Italy in the first place.

But even with the resentment and anger she felt towards her brother, she knew that she missed him and that some small part of her was happy that he was coming back.

Sora suddenly jerked her hand back when she accidentally cut her hand on something. During her reminiscing, she had traced her fingers over something sharp. Red droplets of blood fell onto the surface of her desk and she grabbed a tissue to try and clot the cut until her body's natural functions kicked in and she didn't need to press the tissue onto the injury anymore.

The object that had cut her was a fragment of leftover broken glass that was still attached to the picture frame. The picture frame that held the photo of her, Tsuna and Mizuki. It had been about two days after she and her mother received the letter that in a fit of anger, she flung the object at her wall. From the hard impact, the glass shattered into pieces.

At the time, Sora's mother was at the market buying groceries so Sora didn't have to explain what happened during her impromptu anger. When her temper died down two seconds later, she quickly cleaned up the broken glass and her mother was none the wiser as to what happened.

She now had to buy a new picture frame to replace the now destroyed one.

"Sora~!" Nana called from downstairs. "Hurry and come down to have breakfast! Ieyasu-kun will pick you up in two hours and I don't want you to be hungry when you go to the airport."

Because her mom couldn't see her when she was downstairs and Sora was up in her room, the latter rolled her eyes. Naturally, Nana had assumed that Sora would ecstatic at seeing her brother again and stated that she should go with her cousin to greet him when the plane from Italy arrived.

And that wasn't all.

Apparently Tsuna wasn't going to be the only one coming to the Sawada residence. According to what he written down, he was going to bring a permanent guest with him. Nana being Nana, didn't mind or didn't really care since she was more giddy over the fact that her only son was coming home at last.

It was probably a mixture of both.

Quickly making her bed, Sora tossed on the first outfit she grabbed from her drawers and ran downstairs. The only thing that made the fact she had to go greet the very person who had practically been away for half her life tolerable was that Arisa's flight also happened to be arriving around the time her as his.

**[~~~] **

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi stared at the photograph in his hands.

It was a photo of Sora glaring at the camera at the time the photo was being taken. Her lips were twisted into a scowl and her eyebrows were tilted downwards to show her expression of not being happy. No matter how many times he stared at the picture, he couldn't believe that the girl in it was his twin sister.

Sure it looked like her, but the expression on her... was a lot harsher that he remembered it being.

Giotto (who he referred to as Gio-nii) had given him other pictures of her that were taken when she was unaware of the camera being in the vicinity, but the one he was holding was the one that had gotten his attention the most.

His cousin had told Tsuna that Sora had changed drastically over the past two years. Tsuna wasn't given the details as to what had caused that change in the first place. No matter how many times he asked, neither Giotto or his dad would tell him what happened. Eventually, he gave up asking but his mind kept wondering what could change someone who used to be outgoing and extremely overprotective of him when he was being picked on by the neighbourhood bullies to someone who was withdrawn and outwardly cold to other people.

Sora back then had the ability to befriend other people while Tsuna was the cry baby who often found himself being protected by a girl and got teased even more for it when his sister wasn't around to defend him.

"Thinking of the past, Tsuna?" The squeaky voice of the passenger sitting next to him asked in a teasing tone.

The passenger who happened to be his tutor, contrary to his appearance.

Dressed in a well pressed black suit and wearing a fedora was a chubby cheeked angelic looking baby with black obsidian eyes. If the black suit didn't turn people off, then the eyes that could see into your _soul _would. He may have looked like a harmless baby, but Tsuna and his pseudo big brother Dino who were his students knew better.

He was the_ devil _in disguise.

"No." Tsuna said quickly as he stuffed the photograph into the pocket of his pants. He didn't want Reborn to be on his case about him having a 'sister complex' as he so frequently said when they were in Italy.

"I look forward to meeting your sister." Was all Reborn said before stroking his pet chameleon, Leon.

Tsuna stared at the baby who had a snot bubble rising out of his nose before shuddering. Unlike his tutor, he was definitely _not _looking forward to that part of the reveal. It was going to be hard enough explaining to her who their ancestors were and why he had been in Italy for seven years. And with the bomb that Reborn would no doubt drop on her after he was done telling her all this...

He had a feeling he should start fearing for his life pretty soon. Something he got pretty used to when it concerned his tutor.

Sighing, he leaned back in his seat. Tsuna didn't admit it to himself often but he missed his sister.

He missed her a lot.

Tsuna didn't think about her often because training with Reborn was complete hell and left him so drained that he usually just collapsed on his bed after his tutor was done torturing- er, _training _him. But on the off chance that he _did _remember her, his chest ached. He _wanted _to talk to her, but his dad and everyone else had forbidden contact in any form whatsoever between him and his mother and sister. He had been told that it was for safety reasons; to protect the two of them from those who would want to hurt them to get at his dad and... him.

The future Vongola Decimo.

At the age of seven when his dad brought him before the old man who visited him and Sora several times in Japan, Tsuna remembered shrilly screaming at his father and the old man revealed to be Vongola Nono that he didn't want to be an evil mafia boss. He remembered crying and throwing tantrums at what had suddenly been forced on to him out of the blue; he may have been a little to old to be throwing fits, but he thought it was a reasonable reaction to being told that his future contained killing and extorting people and every other thing that the mafia dealt in.

Even when his dad explained that they were training him to be different than that, Tsuna rejected the idea. How could his own _father _do that to him? After a week of screaming from him and tired explanations from his dad to try and calm him down, Nono had decided to intervene as things were going nowhere and half his famiglia was losing their hearing from the commotion. He gently took Tsuna in his lap and told him over his loud wails that it was fine if Tsuna didn't want to be the future Decimo.

But someone else would have to Decimo in the position he gave up.

And there was only one other candidate than him.

Sora.

Tsuna stopped crying after he heard that.

He didn't want that. Tsuna didn't want to force _that _on his sister. She had always protected him when someone was picking on him for being 'no-good' and if he refused to be a 'good' mafia boss as his dad and Nono wanted him to be, Sora would be the one forced to take the position. His sister, who always protected him when she sensed that he was in trouble, would have instantly agreed to be a mafia boss if only to take his place in something he wanted no part in if it was for his sake.

At that instant, Tsuna _knew _he couldn't let that happen.

So he listened to his dad and Nono and trained hard under Reborn and the soon-to-be-head-of-the-Cavallone, Dino. But even with training and lessons (he had to keep up his education of course) occupying his time, his thoughts sometimes drifted towards his sister. How was she doing? Was she happy? Was she safe while everyday he trained as if his life was on his line (actually, if you trained with Reborn your life _was _on the line)?

Those questions constantly plagued him and whenever Gio-nii came by, he would always pester him if his sister was okay.

Gio-nii had always said that yes, Sora was doing fine. In fact, she always pestered _him _about Tsuna.

That answer changed two years ago.

His cousin's answers remained the same but Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared and told him that his cousin was lying.

Tsuna was never told what had happened, but he had a strong feeling that it was responsible for sister's change in personality.

_"We will soon be arriving at Namimori airport. Please fasten your seat belts and remain in your seat until we land." _A woman's clear and smooth voice cut in as the plane slowly dropped in altitude and it started its descent towards ground.

Tsuna quickly fasten his seat belt and then Reborn's when the tutor demanded that Tsuna did his for him (not that Tsuna protested what his tutor demanded from him for once considering that with the baby's stubby little hands, fastening a seat belt was beyond him).

Just a few more minutes before he was in Japan.

**[~~~]**

"About time!"

Sora's eye twitched as Arisa saw the announcement on the electronic board that the flight at Italy had finally arrived. It was the only flight from Italy that would be arriving today so there was no doubt that this was her brother's flight. Unlike the energetic red head who couldn't sit still for ten minutes without fidgeting, Sora had been hoping that somehow, someway, her brother's flight had come across some complications and would be delayed for a day. Or three.

But the plane arrived just on the dot.

Arisa's flight had arrived two hours before Tsuna's, so Sora told Ieyasu that she would go meet up with her friend who was docking off her own flight with her family and then meet up again with him with plenty of time to spare. When Arisa spotted her, the red head ditched her luggage before running up to Sora and giving her an arm crushing hug. Tentatively, Sora returned the hug before saying that she had to go since she was still waiting for her brother's flight to arrive.

What she didn't expect was for Arisa to demand that she come along and see Sora's long lost brother for herself.

Having known Arisa for as long as she had, Sora should have seen this one coming. Should have, but for some reason she didn't.

"You do realize that we have to wait until they get stuff sorted out, right?" Even Arisa had to remember that she and her family had just gone through customs themselves an hour ago before they were finally let out.

Her friend did remember because she flopped back onto the seat she just jumped out of again with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh yeah." She was silent for a few minutes before she turned towards Sora and asked, "Hey, what's your brother like anyways?"

Sora snorted. "Who knows? This will be my first time seeing him again ever since my dad took him."

And despite Arisa trying to get her to say more, Sora remained tight lipped on the subject.

Arisa grumpily removed the Nintendo DS she had been playing with the entire time they had waited for the flight to arrive. Sora on the other hand had packed her bag with books to entertain herself. Unfortunately, it was hard to concentrate on a novel when the person sitting beside you had their gaming device on full volume as they went around and saved the world with a couple of princesses on the side with the other chosen ones by her side.

So Sora resorted to staring at the posters and other people while tuning out the noises from Arisa's DS to bide the time. Easier said than done considering that the red head wasn't exactly the most quiet person in the world as she occasionally cursed whenever one of her characters in the RPG she was playing died.

It was forty-five minutes later when Sora was about ready to throttle Arisa and throw her DS at the wall that she finally saw him.

Even after all these years she was still able to recognize him.

Tsuna's light brown hair was as spiky as ever. And his brown eyes... were similar to their mother's.

Sora inhaled sharply and quickly stood up. She ignored Arisa's question of where she was going as Sora weaved around the people who were also waiting for someone they knew who had been on the plane.

She saw Tsuna's own eyes go wide as she got closer to him. She took note of the strangely black clad suit baby that was standing beside her and watching her, but that wasn't her main focus. When Sora was about a foot away, she stopped and stared at him with her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him.

"S-sora," He stuttered. His voice sounded mature than the last time she heard it, but he hadn't reached puberty yet. "Is that you?"

Sora stared at him for a few seconds, making the boy in front of her nervous before she walked forward and hugged him.

"Eh?" Was all he said.

After a few minutes, she released him from her hug and took a step back.

Then she pulled back her arm and punched him across the face.

All the while yelling loud enough for every single person in the airport to hear, "YOU BASTARD!"

**[~~~]**

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Arisa said fifteen minutes later after she had bought two Orange Juliuses for Sora and herself. Sora's cousin had given her money and then shooed her off with Sora in hopes that the latter would calm down by the time he was he was finished talking to Sora's twin brother about something.

Sora, who was still in a sour mood after having airport security on her ass for attacking an arrival even though said arrival was her brother, simply snatched the drink out of the girl's hands. Contrary to Arisa's praise, she hadn't actually meant to punch her brother in the first place. It was just that the minute she saw him, her emotions overrode the logical part of her brain and the next thing she knew after she had hugged him, her fist was slamming against the side of his face.

As much as she hated to admit it, she owed him an apology for that.

"Seriously. You hardly lose your temper like that."

After Sora had punched Tsuna, the girl immediately found herself being hauled off by two officers much to Arisa's amusement. She would no doubt spill the juicy details to Kasumi who would in turn start lecturing Sora about how to greet people. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how she saw it, her cousin had been there to intervene before she could get kicked out for assault.

It had been a while since Sora had been hauled off any where by someone of authority. The last time that happened, she had been caught by a teacher using the karate she had learned over the years on a delinquent third year who thought it would be funny to force her to hang out with him and his friends. While she wouldn't say this to his face, her dad's idea of signing her up for a martial arts to fend off any boys who dared to ask her out on a date had been one of his best ideas yet.

She just nodded as Arisa began blathering on about how cool Sora's inner violent side was, not really paying attention to the actual words.

Her mind drifted towards the person who had been standing next to Tsuna. The only words she could be used to describe him was that he was a really small midget or that he was a standing upright baby. Wearing a black suit and a fedora. With a green chameleon on the rim of the fedora.

Sora only had to take one look at him before something in her mind went into overdrive. Her sixth sense was pretty reliable when it came out to pointing out dangerous people or people she should be wary of for her. The minute she locked eyes with the baby who merely stared back at her in amusement, something within her was screaming that the infant or toddler (babies couldn't walk, so maybe it was a toddler with stunted growth or something) was someone she should run away screaming from.

Fast.

**[~~~]**

Tsuna touched his cheek and winced. Not only did the side of his face hurt, but the general area that Sora had punched was beginning to swell too.

Reborn smirked, earning a glare from his student that he promptly ignored. "That was certainly an interesting way of greeting. I like your sister already." Violence, after all, was a good way to start a beginning in another country.

Giotto looked at his cousin sympathetically. "I knew Sora wasn't going to be too happy to see you again after so many years of being away, but I wasn't expecting that."

Truthfully, that was the first time Giotto had seen such a display of emotion from the normally blank faced girl in a while. He hadn't been in the area when Tsuna had come from customs, but he had heard Sora's loud shout to alert him that the boy had finally arrived. He came on to the scene just in time to see Sora being taken away by security and Tsuna holding a hand to a reddening part of his face, staring at the girl in shock.

"I didn't think she could punch so hard." Tsuna hissed as his cheek throbbed again. Note to self: dodge whatever punches and kicks his sister threw at him in the future.

Considering that the girl who punched him was the very same one who took down two guys older than her because they were hitting on Kasumi and handled someone as energetic and prone to violence as Arisa, Giotto did not find that fact very surprising. She may have had become more quiet over the years, but she also leaned more towards the physical to show how unhappy she was with other people.

Reborn's hat tilted forward and covered his eyes. "Teaching her will certainly be an interesting experience."

Giotto frowned as the real issue of why Reborn had come to Japan came to light.

After months, it had finally been decided that Sora would become the future head of CEDEF.

The Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, the External Advisors of the Family, was a secret intelligence organization that was independant from the Vongola. Members of CEDEF were still part of the Vongola family, but they were outside the direct control of the main family. They held little power during peaceful times, but during times of crisis the leader of CEDEF became the second-in-command to the head of the Vongola and merged with the main family.

CEDEF was considered to be the second Vongola.

They also played a role in the choosing of successors. It only happened once through out history, but if the leader of the CEDEF and the current head of the family disagreed on the choosing of successors, the head of the External Advisors had the power to send half of the rings to the candidate of their choice as well as the candidate's chosen Guardians.

Iemitsu had not been happy about the decision of having his other child and only daughter being involved in the mafia as well, but Sora had been the only candidate for the job he would eventually have to retire from.

And it seemed that this sort of thing was inevitable.

With her own twin brother, cousin and father involved in the underworld that was the mafia, it would have only been a matter of time before Sora found out about her family's lineage and the role she would have to play regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm done. Anyways, I went back to the first chapter and changed a few quotes as well as added some to make Sora's more believable. Of course, I know that I still have to do some more revamping to bring her down to earth. Though I am very adamant that her grades remain at tip top shape.<strong>

**And yes, the boys are particularly protective of Sora. Big surprise there.  
><strong>

**I also have more fan art for both RotES and FoLM! Just go to my home page and click the links to see them! All done by EddiexFreddie!**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are love!  
><strong>


End file.
